


Holding Me Closer 'Til Our Eyes Meet

by velvetjinx



Series: Photographs [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Gaslighting, Hospitals, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Jason is there, and Sebastian knows he has to act quickly to save himself and Chris.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, Ria is the best. ♥
> 
> More extensive notes in part one and the end of the last part.

Sebastian stares at Chris's prone form, unable to believe that this is happening. He wants nothing more than to run over to him, but he knows now just how dangerous Jason is, so instead he chokes out, "Can I please make sure he's okay?"

Jason looks at him thoughtfully for a moment, then shrugs. "Sure, why not," he says, as if he hadn't just knocked Chris out. 

Sebastian walks slowly over to where Chris is lying and checks his pulse, which is still strong. Struck with an idea, Sebastian surreptitiously puts his other hand into Chris's pocket and finds his phone. When Jason turns away for a split second, Sebastian slips the phone into his own pocket. 

He presses the home button for a few seconds, glad beyond reason that Chris has an iPhone, before saying to Jason, "I want to _call mom_ ," raising his voice and hoping that Siri can understand him through the layers of clothing. 

"Your mom can't help you, Sebastian. Nobody can help you."

"But I don't understand why you attacked Chris, and in his own home!" Sebastian rarely prays, but he prays now - that Siri worked, that Chris's mom is on the phone, that she understands what's being said and calls the cops. 

"He interrupted us, Sebastian," Jason says patiently, "and who knows what lies you told him."

"I told him the truth about what happened between us."

"I know what you believe is the truth, Sebastian. I know what you told the cops in New York, what you said in court. That I hurt you. But I would never have hurt you. I loved you. Poor deluded Sebastian. Is it that you feel like you're not deserving of the kind of love I gave you?"

"You're sick," Sebastian spits out. 

"Careful, Sebastian," Jason warns him. "I don't want to have to hurt Chris any more than I did, but if you push me too far you know what'll happen."

_Just keep him talking_ , Sebastian thinks. "So how did you find me?"

"You remember Sandra? She never believed your lies, always knew that I was the one in the right. And then you told her where you were moving to, so obviously she told me when I asked." As he talks, Sebastian is moving inch by inch over to the cabinet where Chris keeps his baseball bat. He seems to be so wrapped up in what he's saying that he doesn't notice as Sebastian quickly pulls the bat out of the cabinet, keeping it behind his back. "I told her I wanted to find you and have a face to face conversation about why you would do that to me, maybe find you some help, and she was more than happy to spill. She's a good friend, but you've been a very bad boyfriend, Sebastian."

"I haven't been your boyfriend for nearly two years," Sebastian hisses, and swings the bat. It connects hard with Jason's shoulder, and Jason's eyes widen in shock, but then he's grabbing at the bat. 

"Silly Sebastian," he says as he wrestles the bat off him. "That was very stupid of you." Then Jason swings and Sebastian sees stars. 

***

"Sebastian? Sebastian!"

Sebastian blinks his eyes open at the sound of his name, and sees various worried faces looking down at him. "Where am I?" he asks groggily, and then he's pulled into a hug by one of the people, who he suddenly realises is Chris's mom, Lisa. 

"Oh, honey, you're in hospital."

"Chris?"

"Chris is here too. He woke up a while ago though. He's been asking for you every five minutes since he woke up." Lisa's eyes are bright with unshed tears. "We've been so worried about you both. I got your call and at first I just thought Chris had butt dialed me, you know? But then I heard you say something about Chris being hurt in his own home and I straight away called the cops. They want to talk to you now."

Sebastian nods, even that gentle movement hurting his head, and two of the faces move forward. They start questioning him about what had happened, and his history with Jason, before a nurse bustles in and tells them all to stop bothering her patient. They all get up to leave, but Sebastian grabs one of the cops by the arm. 

"Where's Jason?" he croaks. 

"We have him in custody, Mr Stan. Sorry, we should probably have told you that from the get go. He's denying everything, but between your evidence and Mr Evans's, we're pretty sure we can get a conviction."

Sebastian nods, relieved, and Lisa leans over to kiss him on the forehead. "I'll be back, okay?" she says quietly, and Sebastian finds himself trying not to cry as she leaves. 

***

Sebastian sleeps, and dreams in nightmares where when he checks Chris's pulse he can't find it, and he wakes in a cold sweat with a cry. The nurse is there with him and she soothes him gently, telling him that it's all right. 

"Chris?" he manages, and she looks at him in understanding. 

"Chris is fine. We're keeping you both in for observation overnight since you both had nasty knocks on the head but you'll see him soon. Everything is okay. You're safe here."

Sebastian nods, and fights sleep as he feels himself drifting, afraid of what he'll see when he closes his eyes. But soon it overtakes him, and if he dreams he doesn't remember. 

When he wakes the next day, Peter is sitting beside his bed reading the local paper. When he notices that Sebastian is awake, he folds the newspaper and lays it down on the table, reaching out to grasp Sebastian's hand. 

"How are you feeling?" he asks gruffly. 

"Like I've been hit by a baseball bat," Sebastian jokes, but his smile falls at Peter's expression. 

"I was worried about you, little cousin. What happened? How did he come to be in Chris's apartment?"

Sebastian sighs. "I was stupid. Someone knocked at the door and I thought it was Chris..."

"Why?"

"Because he said, 'it's me, Chris, I forgot my keys". I should have known it wasn't him from his voice but I wasn't thinking it could be Jason, and when I opened the door he barged in and told me if I called for help he'd kill Chris when he came home. He took my phone and made me stand at the end of the hall while he hid behind the door with Chris's rolling pin."

"Chris has a rolling pin?"

Sebastian laughs. "He likes to bake, okay?" He tells Peter the rest of the story, then pauses. "Oh god. I've been asking people when I can see Chris, but what if after everything that's happened he doesn't want to see me?"

"Who doesn't want to see you?" asks a familiar voice from the doorway, and Sebastian's heart leaps as he looks over and sees Chris being wheeled in by his parents in a wheelchair. 

"Chris!" Sebastian feels joy welling up in his chest. "You're here!"

Chris looks at him, his expression fond. "Where else would I be, idiot? You got hurt!"

"So did you! Oh god, Chris, I'm so sorry, I was so stupid..."

"Hey, hey." Chris is close enough to hold his hand now and he does, stroking his thumb across the back. "You cannot beat yourself up about this, okay? This is nobody's fault but Jason's, and he is definitely going back to prison for this." 

Peter and Chris's parents quietly leave the room, and they're finally alone together. "I was so worried," Sebastian chokes out, surprised to realise that he's crying. 

"You're lucky I've got a hard head," Chris laughs, before reaching up to wipe the tears from Sebastian's eyes. "It's okay. We're all okay, and I love you, and we're going to get through this, yeah?"

Sebastian nods and sniffs, gripping Chris's hand a little tighter. They're going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is starting to come to a natural end. There will only be one or maybe two more. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this series - you're all fab.


End file.
